ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer!
Slimer! the animation series was added to The Real Ghostbusters in Season 4 and was renamed "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters. It was reformatted in 1988, to give the show a more kid-friendly atmosphere. The show can best be described as a Warner Bros. / MGM style American animation. In this cartoon series Slimer is the main character. Many of the episodes have little to do with the Ghostbusters franchise and the show was about everyday events for Slimer. Interestingly, he still haunts the Sedgewick Hotel in this show in many episodes as a visiting pest. Slimer was also given some personal enemies (an eccentric scientist named Professor Dweeb who wanted to capture Slimer in order to study him, an alley cat named Manx, a dog named Bruiser, and two ghosts named Goolem and Zugg). A comic series was produced as well for both the UK and the USA like The Real Ghostbusters. Season Guide & Episode Guide *List according to air dates *List according to Dvd Volume 5 Characters *Slimer (voiced by Frank Welker) is the star of the show and everything centers around his world. He for the most part enjoys a good meal and a fun time. *Manx was an orange scruffy alley cat. *Chilly Cooper was a singing ice cream truck driver. *Luigi was an Italian chef. *Rafael was the owner of the restaurant that Luigi worked at. *Bud was the bellboy for the Sedgewick Hotel. *Morris Grout was the manager of the Sedgewick Hotel. *Mrs. Van Huego was a rich socialite that was at the Sedgewick Hotel. *Fred is a purple, Scottish Terrier dog that was owned by Mrs. Van Huego. *Rudy was a self-employed Businessman. *Goolem is a mobster ghost. *Zugg is Goolem's partner. *Scareface is Goolem and Zugg's boss. *Professor Dweeb (voiced by Jeff Altman) is wanting to get Slimer to study him, and to prove he is more of a scientist than the Ghostbusters. *Elizabeth is the poodle that is with, and frequently bites, Professor Dweeb. *Mrs. Stone is the tough woman that appears as a security guard, nurse, and lifeguard. *Bruiser is a mean dog that is muscular. *Junior Ghostbusters Donald (voiced by Danny McMurphy) *Junior Ghostbusters Catherine (voiced by April Hong) *Junior Ghostbusters Jason (voiced by Katie Leigh) *Ray Stantz (voiced by Frank Welker) is a close friend of Slimer's and a Ghostbuster. *Peter Venkman (voiced by Dave Coulier) is a fast-talking Ghostbuster. *Egon Spengler (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) is another Ghostbuster. *Winston Zeddemore (voiced by Buster Jones) is another one of the Ghostbusters. *Janine Melnitz (voiced by Kath Soucie) is the secretary of the Ghostbusters. *Sleaze is a ghost that the Ghostbusters caught that later gets free, and Slimer has to get him back. Vehicles *Ice Cream Truck is Chilly Cooper's vehicle. *Ecto-1 is the prime vehicle used by the Ghostbusters. *Ecto-Junior is the vehicle used by the Junior Ghostbusters. Places/Locations *Firehouse *Sedgewick Hotel DVD Releases The DVD box set, released by Time-Life in 2008, contains all 33 episodes of the Slimer! show. Trivia *An unused episode called "A Star is Born" starts with Slimer sleeping over at the Junior Ghostbusters' clubhouse. They ask Slimer what his childhood was like. Slimer reminisces back to when he was a ghost at the Sedgewick Hotel before the Ghostbusters went into business. He and the other ghosts had fun and banquets until two evil spirits named Goolem and Zugg moved in. Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). ''Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 30. DIC Enterprises, Inc. Spook Central "Slimer Series Bible & More Ghostbusters eBooks Added" 5/24/15 **It appears aspects of this episode evolved into "Scareface" *An unused episode called "The Bad Seed" involved Rudy and Slimer as gardeners for hire who have to deal with a fern growing out of control before their wealthy benefactor and her big, burly chauffeur returns. Kaufman, Charles, Janson, Len & Menville, Chuck (1988). ''Slimer! Series Bible (Revised Final 3/9/88)" Script p. 33-34. DIC Enterprises, Inc. **It appears aspects of this episode evolved into "Go-pher It!" *When the Slimer! segments were used, many characters from those segments are seen in the intro. Bud is seen opening the door for a "hotel guest" that turns out to be a monster and Luigi, Chilly Cooper, and Slimer are seen driving an ice cream truck to escape a pizza creature. Even Professor Dweeb appears in the beginning of the intro (with Elizabeth) trying to blast Slimer. *The "Real Ghostbusters" spinoff also had a NOW Comics version. Some of the stories published included follow up material from the episodes and original pulp for readers. References in IDW Comics References Gallery Press Materials Slimer press photo1.jpg|Press Photo Slimer press photo2.jpg|Press Photo Secondary Canon Slimer!GetRealIssue2Page16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 CaitBanner11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 KrispyKremeGhostbustersPromotionIDW101Issue3.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo11Slimer!Ghostbusters.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #11 3/27/2018 SaturdayMorningGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2 Category:Slimer! Category:Animated Series